


fit the crime

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Het, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Tani pokes her nose where it doesn’t belong.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	fit the crime

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day 7 “yes I did, what about it?”

“So, we have to talk.”

Tani pushed past Noelani without waiting to be invited in. It was, she admitted, a tactic straight out of the investigating people McGarrett playbook and when Noelani looked flustered, tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear, she was reminded of how effective it was. She recovered well though. “Please, come in.”

Tani crossed her arms over her chest. “You and Steve looked very buddy buddy at Side Street last night. Just like you’ve looked at every night out for the last little while.” She was underselling that - Tani was of the opinion that if Noelani knew how long Junior had been stopping Tani from initiating this very conversation, she’d be sending him a fruit basket. 

Noelani’s eyes widened, all innocence. Too innocent. “And?” 

“And you disappeared early, as did Steve. You weren’t at work this morning, and neither was Steve. And Junior says he didn’t come home last night.” Tani let her voice trail off, waiting for Noelani to speak. When her friend didn’t, Tani filled in the blanks herself. “Did you take my boss home last night?” 

She expected Noelani to shake her head, to blush, to deny everything. Instead, she met Tani’s gaze head on, her jaw set, her eyes almost defiant. “Yes I did,” she said. “What about it?” 

Tani’s jaw dropped but not because of the words. Rather, it was because of the distinctive sound of a door opening, footsteps approaching. Tani knew those footsteps, had heard them for years at work. “He’s still here?”

“Yes, Tani, I’m still here.” Steve’s voice floated down the hall, followed shortly by the man himself and Tani wanted to sink through the floor. “I thought Junior told you I didn’t come home?” 

Tani crossed her arms over her chest, shooting a glare in Noelani’s direction - like, seriously, she couldn’t have warned her? So much for the sisterhood. “In my defense,” she said, “we had that conversation three hours ago.” Just what Steve and Noelani might have been doing for those three hours - Steve had come from the direction of Noelani’s bedroom after all - suddenly occurred to her and she felt her cheeks flush. Her thoughts must have shown in her face because Steve looked very amused as he came to stand beside Noelani, slipping an arm around her waist that looked decidedly proprietary. 

“So when you realised Noelani wasn’t in work today, you came looking for her.” There was a glint in Steve’s eyes that she usually only saw when he was goading Danny. “Without any thought as to what you might be interrupting.” 

Sinking into the ground was looking better and better. Especially when Noelani turned her head to look up at him. “Steve...” That syllable was a warning. 

One that Steve evidently was not going to heed. “You want to tell her?” he asked and screw sinking into the ground, Tani decided she was going to burst through the walls to get away from this conversation. 

“I should leave,” she began, but neither Steve nor Noelani was paying attention to her. 

Noelani frowned, her expression a question. 

Steve nodded, that grin still on his face. 

Slowly, Noelani turned to Tani, held up her left hand, her palm facing in. 

It took a second for Tani to figure out what she was seeing. Or to see anything at all, really, seeing as the glare from the diamond on Noelani’s ring finger was bright enough to take her eye out. “Are you kidding me?” Confirmation of her belief that they were seeing each other was one thing, but this? 

Noelani’s cheeks flushed but she was smiling. So was Steve. A wide, genuine smile which was still rare enough to Tani that she could tell this wasn’t fake. “No, we’re not,” Steve told her. His voice was soft and he wasn’t looking at Tani. He only had eyes for Noelani. 

Who was looking at Tani, slightly stricken. “We’re going to Maui tomorrow, to tell my parents in person. We weren’t going to tell anyone before then.” That was slightly pointed and, Tani had to admit, deservedly so. 

“So we’d appreciate it if this stayed between us.” There was a hint of a twinkle in Steve’s eye that Tani suddenly realised had very little to do with their news. Or rather it did because he had to know that keeping this a secret from everyone for the next twenty four hours was going to kill Tani. 

“This is a punishment,” she said and Steve didn’t even try to deny it. 

“Oh yeah.” 

Tani considered it for a moment. “Fair,” she said with a shrug. “But at least I get to be the first to say congratulations, right?” 

As they ended up in a three way hug, she thought she might be forgiven.


End file.
